Flower Boy
by fashionablyobsessed
Summary: A train ride to a dinner party turns into a fun experience for a skeptical girl. -Happy Valentines day


_Patricia_

No one needs love. Alright? Love is a myth! Before you guys are all like, "Oh you're just bitter. You haven't found the one yet. He's waiting for you," Bullshit. I don't believe in it anymore. Where I live its all people talk about.

I live in Paris, the 2ème arrondissement. It's more of a business district than anything else. It's a nice place. I have a few friends who live in other arrondissement's. My friend Joy lives in the 8ème, my friend Amber lives in the 7ème and Nina lives in the 10ème. Joy's a writer, Amber's works as a stylist and Nina is a restaurateur with her boyfriend. Joy and Amber both are obsessed with love and set each other up on dates earlier today. I wonder if they hit it off?

Anyways it's 9 pm, Valentines day eve I guess you could call it. I finished brushing my teeth and got dressed into a black shirt, white blouse and stilettoes. I put on my sunglasses and went downstairs. I made my way to the train station. I'm going to 7ème for a Valentines day dinner party by Amber. I sat down in first class and took a cup of coffee while I waited.

A guy came rushing through the train with 4 huge bags with flowers coming out of it. He looked flushed and he shrugged his grey hoodie. His red trainers looked wet from running through the streets. He sat down next to me and slightly smiled. I nodded back. He pulled his hoodie down and ran a hand through his hair.

"Bonjour," He smiled.

"Salut," I said nonchalantly. He leaned back in the seat and looked through the bags rustling. I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry about the noise I'm just checking to make sure they're okay," He said in English. I glanced at him and raised an eyebrow. "I could tell you spoke English,"

"What made you think that?" I asked. He laughed breathily.

"Your British comes through," He responded.

"American," I said. He smirked and went back to his bags. "What's with the flowers?"

"Just getting things done in time for the big day. You know tomorrow, its pretty romantic," He said.

"What are you florist?" I asked.

"No, just a delivery boy," He said. "I have the 7ème to cover,"

"That's pretty fucking big," I said.

"Tell me about it," He said. He looked at a paper. "First stop is for a Fabian Rutter, then an Alfie Lewis, then a Jerome Clarke,"

"Fabian Rutter? Which one is his?" I asked. He pointed to a huge bouquet of red roses bigger than my torso. "Shit,"

"And I was given this," He said pulling out a Cartier box.

"Oh my God," I said. That's Nina's boyfriend, well I guess now fiancé!

"He your boyfriend?" He asked. I scoffed and laughed. No way would I date Fabian. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing and he's my friends boyfriend actually," I said. "I'm going to see her right now,"

"You think she'll say yes?" He asked putting the ring box back in his pocket.

"Yeah, they have that mushy nerd kind of love," I said. He laughed.

"So are you guys having a party?" He asked.

"Our other friend Amber is going to throw a dinner party, it's like a million courses," I said. She sent us a menu and everything. She gets very much into her party duties.

"Sounds fun," He said.

"Yeah it is," I said. "What's your name by the way?"

"Eddie Miller, you?" He asked.

"Patricia Williamson," I said. We talked for a little while longer until the train got to our stopped. Apparently he was in first class because that was the only ticket left, then we started talking about how overpriced everything was here. We both got off and we took a cab together to Amber's place. I rang the doorbell to her apartment. A guy I've never seen before opened the door.

"Who is it beau?" I heard Amber call.

"Uh," He trailed. "Who are you?"

"Patricia," I said.

"Eddie," Eddie said.

"Patricia, and Eddie!" The guy called back letting us in.

"I don't know an Eddie," Amber said from the kitchen as she was pouring glasses of wine. "Ooh Patricia a date,"

"Not a date," Eddie and I said in sync. I smiled, trying to hide my blush. Amber smiled.

"I came her for three deliverys actually," Eddie said.

"I didn't order anything," Amber said dumbly. The guy who answered the door walked over.

"That's me," The guy said. "Alfie Lewis," Eddie handed him a bouquet pink roses which Alfie then turned around and handed to Amber.

"Aw beau!" Amber exclaimed hugging him.

"Will you be my valentine?" He asked cheekily as she jumped onto him.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Amber said giving him pecks all over his face leaving pink stains. Alfie grinned. I heard a toilet flush and Fabian came out of the bathroom.

"Eddie?" Fabian asked.

"Hey Fabian, here's your special gift," Eddie said handing him the bouquet of roses and slipping the ring into rose petals. Fabian smiled and took the bouquet, giving Eddie a tip.

"Whose the last thing for?" Amber asked.

"A Jerome Clarke," Eddie said. A tall guy with even taller hair walked in.

"Someone say my name?" He asked.

"You're rose is here," Eddie said handing him a single white rose. Amber rolled her eyes.

"Lame Jerry. I set you up with Joy to romance her!" Amber exclaimed.

"Nothing is sexier than a single rose Millington," Jerome said. He smirked and went to the dining room where I'm assuming Joy is.

"Well my job is done here," Eddie said. Everyone said bye and as he left I stepped outside with him.

"You can stay, if you want ya know," I said. He smiled slightly and zipped his hoodie back up.

"I have a few more stops to make, maybe I'll come back if I have time," He said. He kissed my cheek and started walking down the hallway with his bags full of flowers and went down the stairs. I smiled slightly looking down.

I smiled slightely. I walked back inside and saw a slip of paper was on the floor. Something in me told me to pick it up, so I did. I saw it was a note from him. It said:

"Dear Patricia, here's my number, thanks for the company. (then his number) P.S Happy Valentines Day"

"Happy Valentines day to you too flower boy," I smiled to myself. Maybe love is a true thing.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Happy Valentines Day my lovers :* hugs and kisses for all. So I'm a single chick, I made cookies. I think I'll make truffles later. Anyways tell me what you guys did today :) hope it was full of love and Happy Valentines Day to all of you guys, my Valentines. <strong>_

_**-Love you guys :***_


End file.
